


You Have Made Me A Sinner, Dean Winchester

by slytherin394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel, i guess??, i mean it's not /too/ dom/sub, it has too much emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin394/pseuds/slytherin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a newly human Castiel living in the bunker, Dean's harbored feelings about him come to the surface when the two share a slice of pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have Made Me A Sinner, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this on a whim during a caffeine induced evening snuggled up in my duvet and had to write it before i forgot the idea

Dean was cooking dinner. He was cooking dinner because, let’s face it, Sam’s cooking was fucking terrible. Dean doesn’t eat rabbit food.

So, here he was, standing over a pot full of macaroni and cheese because _someone_ forgot to go grocery shopping. He mentally kicked his own ass while he poured the cheese packet into the pot.

This is what his life has become in the past week: no case, no food, no booze, no new _Busty Asian Beauties_ magazine. Damn, he really needed to go to the store. Tomorrow. For sure. He’d leave early in the morning so he wouldn’t have to hear Sam bitch about the lack of all natural peanut butter in the bunker.

Taking the pan off the burner, he continued to stir his dinner of champions as he turned off the stove. Dean pulled out a bowl for himself and, just as he remembered, one for Cas.

Living with a newly human Castiel was something to get used to.

~~~~~

_“Dean!” called Castiel._

_No answer._

_Castiel sighed and continued to examine a can of shaving cream. Tentatively, Cas smeared some onto his scruff which had been accumulating over the past few days. Being an angel, he never had to worry about human necessities—not that shaving is a necessity, some men like to grow beards and some don’t—like shaving._ Now _, though…_

_Cas grabbed his designated razor that Sam had so graciously bought him on his last trip to the store. Looking in the mirror, he began, with shaking hands, to shave his jawline. Shaving takes concentration. Legs, underarms, face…one wrong move and the next thing you see is the Red Sea._

_Castiel’s shaking hands did nothing for his concentration. Flinching, he put down the razor only to see a steady stream of blood drip down his face. As an angel, Castiel had seen his fair share of bloodied bodies and injured enemies, but, being human, he almost fainted at the sight of blood._

_Panicking, he yelled, “DEAN!”_

_“Son of a bitch,” murmured Dean as he paused the episode of Game of Thrones he was currently engrossed in and jogged to where Cas was calling him from._

_“What did you—oh, man.” Dean ran a hand over his face and sighed before grabbing a towel. “Here.”_

_“Dean, I called you, and—and you didn’t come so I—I tried to do this by myself, but—”_

_“Cas, relax, buddy. It’s just a scratch.”_

_“Dean, I—”_

_“CAS!” Castiel stilled. “I’ll help you, alright? Just—just stop talking.”_

_Cas nodded. Dean turned on the faucet and dampened the towel. He wiped off the blood, and the shaving cream surrounding it, in the gentlest and most awkward fashion, making sure he didn’t hurt Cas. He put the dirty towel on the counter and picked up the razor to wash it._

_Holding the clean razor, Dean paused, and then said, “I’ll teach you, okay? Here,” He lightly grabbed a hold of Cas’s hand, shakingly placing it over his, which was holding the razor. He lifted their hands up to Castiel’s face and carefully began shaving. “You’ve got to concentrate, alright? And do it slowly, like this, so you won’t hurt yourself.” Shaving that one patch of scruff on Castiel’s face took forever. It was in no way making Dean’s heart race; the closeness of the two of them did not whatsoever make Dean nervous, no. And Cas’s hand on his certainly didn’t give him goose bumps, or make his cheeks flush pink. That would be ridiculous._

_Dean lifted Cas’s hand off of his and rinsed off the razor. He cleared his throat._ Why did I even do that, _thought Dean._

_“So, uh, you can do the rest, right? Okay. Good.” Dean bolted it from the bathroom and back into the comfort of his own room to watch Game of Thrones._

_Cas was left standing there, wanting the warmth from Dean’s hand back where it was, where it’s supposed to be._

~~~~~

It had been two days since the shaving incident, and Dean could still feel how soft the palm of Cas’s hand was as it was laid on top of his hand.

Clearing his thoughts, Dean called, “Cas! Dinner’s ready!”

Not a moment too soon was Castiel in the kitchen. He’d forgotten to eat again. Becoming human meant needing certain things: food, sleep, showers…sex. Not that Cas has been too lucky in regards to his sex life. The last person he’d been with tried to kill him. She actually _did_ kill him, but, whatever.

“Here, Cas. We didn’t really have too much to choose from. I’m heading over to the store tomorrow.” Dean handed Castiel a fork and a bowl full of steaming hot mac and cheese. Cas took it with wide, hungry eyes. He began eating before Dean even sat down.

Dean laughed, “Hungry much?” as he, too, began to eat.

“I forgot to eat again,” said Cas in between mouthfuls. Dean rolled his eyes at that. _Of course. Every fuckin’ time._

After dinner, Dean grabbed his and Cas’s empty bowls and walked to the sink. Cas followed. As Dean turned on the faucet, Cas walked up next to him. Raising an eyebrow, Dean looked over at Cas expectantly.

Cas reached over and grabbed his own bowl from Dean’s hands. Their hands brushed each other’s, only slightly, but Dean’s breath still hitched.

Coming to his senses, Dean said, “I can do it, Cas. ‘S fine.”

“I can wash a bowl, Dean. I’m human, not incapable of doing simple, mundane tasks.”

Well, who knew the angel had sass?

Cas leaned his body closer to Dean’s—so close that they were attached at the hip—and grabbed some dish soap. He didn’t move away.

Dean was too conscious about how close Cas was. Their elbows touched each other’s, their hips were touching, Dean could smell the musky scent of Cas’s shampoo. He briefly wondered how it’d feel running his fingers through the angel’s—now human’s—messy locks of hair. He finished washing his bowl and set it on the counter to dry. Cas did the same.

As Dean was getting a slice of cherry pie from where he hid it behind a gallon of milk in the refrigerator, Cas was leaning up against the counter. He noticed Dean’s shirt rise up and show a bit of his lower back. Cas yearned to run his hands up and down Dean’s body…slowly, soothingly…to show Dean that he was worth saving…that he was worth _loving_ …

“Hello? Earth to Cas?” Dean waved his hand in front of Castiel’s face, getting his attention.

“What?” asked Cas, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I _said_ do you want to share this with me? It’s fine if you don’t.”

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean, wondering why _on earth_ he’d let Cas share a slice of _his_ pie…that _he_ bought with _his_ own money…for _his_ consumption. Since when did Dean Winchester share _pie_?

“ _You_ want to share a slice of pie…with _me_?” asked Cas slowly.

It was literally a yes or no question. All he did was offer to share! Is sharing a sin now? _Jesus Christ_.

“Well, yeah, that’s what I said. Yeah.”

“Okay…” Cas answered hesitatingly.

Dean opened the cutlery drawer and pulled out two clean forks, handing one to Cas. They both leaned against the counter and ate their slice of pie in silence. Dean tossed the empty plastic container in the trash before turning around to walk past Castiel and into his bedroom.

But Cas grabbed him by the arm and said, “Wait.”

Dean looked at Cas expectantly, but what happened next was not what Dean expected.

Castiel’s hand came up to Dean’s face, his thumb brushing off a smudge of cherry filling from the corner of Dean’s mouth. Cas brought his thumb back to his own mouth and sucked off the sugary filling, humming in pleasure.

“ _Cas_ …” whispered Dean, whose lips were parted.

Castiel said nothing in return. He stepped closer to Dean and his hands cupped Dean’s face, bringing him into a kiss.

Kissing Dean Winchester was nothing like Castiel had imagined. God knows how many times he’s imagined it. Where Castiel expected rough, dominant movement, he was greeted with passionate, slow advances. Castiel’s hands roamed to Dean’s neck, nails lightly scratching his freckled skin. Dean let out a soft sigh and gripped Cas’s hips, nails digging into Castiel’s t-shirt.

Dean and Castiel slowly made their way to Cas’s bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind them, Castiel ushered Dean to his bed. The back of Dean’s knees hit the mattress and he fell back, Castiel crawling over him, kissing and biting his neck.

“ _Off_ ,” growled Castiel as he pulled Dean’s shirt over his head before pulling off his own. Cas’s mouth found Dean’s again as he undid the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans. Cas hurriedly shrugged off his own sweatpants.

Sitting on his knees, straddling Dean, Castiel admired Dean: Dean’s strong arms, his anti-possession tattoo, his sculpted chest and his hipbones. Castiel let the reality of this moment sink in. Here he was, _finally_ , with Dean. He’s dreamt of this moment too many times—too many times not to commit every second of this, every touch to memory.

Cas hovered over Dean, his arms on either side of Dean’s head. Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s.

With Castiel’s lips ghosting over Dean’s, he said, “Dean, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, then his eyelids. “Ever since I pulled you from Hell, I—I saw your _soul_ , Dean, and it was the brightest thing I’ve ever seen. You have made a home in my heart…and I can feel your laughter in my bones. I hope you can feel it, too.” Castiel’s lips moved to Dean’s, and then to his neck. “I would give up everything for you, Dean.” Castiel’s hands wandered to Dean’s chest, one moved down to palm Dean’s cock through his boxers, making him buck his hips and let out a small moan. “And I guess I already have. I was kicked out of the only home I ever knew. I rebelled. I fell. And you know what, Dean?” Cas slowly took off Dean’s boxers and tossed them to the floor. He leaned over Dean again and pumped his length a few times.

“ _What?_ ” breathed Dean. He brought his hand up to card his fingers through Castiel’s mussed hair, getting a soft sigh from the former angel in return.

“It was worth it. I’d do it a thousand times over.” Castiel kissed Dean, and this time, it was rough. It was all tongues and lips and soft groans and _yes Cas, faster_.

Castiel leaned over the head of Dean’s cock, his soft breath making Dean shudder.

“You have made me a sinner, Dean Winchester,” said Castiel before enveloping Dean’s length into his mouth. Castiel put one of his hands on Dean’s hips to stop him from bucking up into him.

Dean moaned as he gripped the bedsheets, knuckles turning white as he did so. Small beads of sweat dripped down Dean’s forehead. Dean couldn’t help but squirm underneath Castiel’s care. He needed release and he needed it _now_ , but Cas, the bastard, was just teasing. Castiel’s tongue ran over the underside of Dean’s cock and swirled around the head the fastest Dean’s ever felt.

“ _Cas_ ,” whispered Dean, “please.”

Castiel moaned around Dean’s cock, the vibration making Dean’s toes curl and his breathy moans heighten. Cas palmed himself through his boxers, rubbing into his hand while still giving Dean what was probably the best blowjob in his entire life.

Castiel sucked and moaned around Dean’s cock, sending Dean over the edge.

“Cas—I’m—” Dean came with a loud groan and Cas swallowed him greedily, milking him for all he was worth, before spilling his own spunk inside his boxers.

Crawling onto the bed so he could lay next to Dean, Castiel intertwined his hands with Dean’s as they lay there, catching their breath. Cas turned to Dean once their breathing returned to normal and he said, in all seriousness, “Dean, I don’t expect you to say this back to me, but I am in love with you. I have been for the longest time and I—”

Dean quieted him with a kiss.

“I know.”

Cas kissed him back, his hand cupping Dean’s face.

“I think we both need a shower,” said Castiel as he shifted his hips, his boxers now a sticky mess. Dean made no inclination that he was going to get up. “You know, if we shower together, we’ll conserve water and from what I understand, that is supposed to help humans with their water sup—”

“Only if you do that thing with your tongue again,” said Dean with a knowing smirk.

Cas jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, quickly followed by Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Castiel thought he’d surprise Dean by making him breakfast. Cas poured cereal—since he still doesn’t know how to cook bacon successfully—into two bowls and was currently waiting on the slices of toast to be done. He didn’t understand how the toaster worked exactly, but that was the magnificence of humanity, he thought—their innovation.

As he was pondering this, Dean woke up and, after seeing that Cas wasn’t in bed, he decided he’d go to the kitchen. Just as he stood up, Dean was startled by something that could only be described as an inhuman _screech_ that echoed through the bunker. He ran into the kitchen, gun in hand, only to find a wide-eyed Castiel on the floor next to a broken toaster and two pieces of toast.

Dean looked at Cas for an explanation.

“You never told me they flew out,” whispered Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read this nonsense I APPRECIATE YOU!! *hugs*
> 
> I can be found crawling through my tumblr dash at www.thescienceofsimplicity.tumblr.com  
> OR tweeting about my life and other unimportant things on twitter @slytherin394_  
> OR occasionally posting photos on my instagram @slytherin394


End file.
